


Bullets

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Blood, Gun Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Mob Boss Regis, More tags later, Noctis needs a hug, Not Beta Read, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse, Prompto needs a hug, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Ardyn has his hands on the two most valuable omegas he could hope for. Now, he just had to use them right.





	Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for one of my patrons!

****Prompto squeezed his eyes shut; his entire body shaking like a leaf. Each time he tried to jerk his arms down to cover himself they were stopped by the chains restraining him. The gag in his mouth silencing his cries of despair. He couldn’t even _see_ , a black cloth covered his eyes.

Noctis, only a few feet away, shouted. “Stop! Don't touch him! Don't you fucking touch him!”

A deep chuckle sounded. “But why? He is a beautiful creature.” A hand ran down Prompto's belly to his flaccid cock. “I could do so much to him.”

The metal chair Noctis was in scrapped across the floor as he attempted to break free again. Prompto had only gotten a quick look at his friend before he'd been blindfolded and strapped to the chair. Until he'd been dragged into the room he hadn't even know known where Noctis had been taken to the night before. “I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you.”

Another laugh. “Not very kind of you. What would Regis say?” The gag in Prompto’s mouth was yanked out but before he could scream cold metal slid passed his lips.

_What…?_

Prompto's eyes flew open behind the blindfold and he struggled against the bonds holding him to the metal slab he'd been placed on. _His gun_. Ardyn had his _gun_ pressed into his mouth, the barrel sliding down his throat. _No no no!_ He tried to shake his head but it just made him gag on the on the revolver.

“Now, this is a six round revolver. I’ve removed five of the bullets, one still remains.” Ardyn sounded for too gleeful for this.

Prompto let out a choked sob around the gun. He wanted to go back home to Gladio. He wanted his alpha. A distressed whine made its way past his lips as he tried to breathe past the pain and fear he was feeling.

A hand reached up and gently stroked Prompto’s hair back. “Aww, don’t worry little omega. As long as Noctis here answers my questions nothing bad will happen to you.”

Noctis growled and jerked at the ropes keeping him down. “I told you, I can’t tell you anything about the organization,” he snarled. “We just got back from our honeymoons with our alpha! I don’t know what my parents next job will be.”

Ardyn pressed the gun just a little more down Prompto’s throat, the omega choked a bit and did his best to stay as still as he could. The less he moved the easier it was to breathe. “Another lie.”

_Click._

Prompto screamed around the gun but no bullet came out. If he wasn’t shaking before he was now.

“Stop! I’m telling the truth!”

Ardyn scoffed. “Oh please, you expect me to believe that?”

_Click._

“Stop!” the other omega screamed.

“Tell me.”

“There isn’t anything I can tell you!”

_Click._

“No! No stop!” Noctis was crying now. Fat tears rolling down the omegas face as he watched his best friend and packmate trembling on the metal slab. “I’m telling the truth!”

“Hmm...I don’t believe you.”

_Click._

_Click._

Prompto screamed around the revolver again, blood welling at the cuts around his wrists and ankles where the metal restraints held him down.

“That’s five shots, Noctis,” Ardyn said, Prompto could just _hear_ the smile that painted the man's face. “Which means this is your last chance to give me the correct answer. Three...two...on—”

“Ok! Ok! Just stop! Please, I-I’ll tell you,” Noctis screamed. "Just stop, please, just stop."

The pressure of the gun in throat eased up a little and Prompto took a shaky breath. Each click had sent a spike of fear shooting through his body and his heart racing in his chest.

“Good boy, Noctis,” Ardyn said, his tone patronizing.

“I...I don’t know what the plan is, all I know is that there’s a big shipment coming in from the East in a few days. According to our sources, there's some really valuable art on it.”

Ardyn traced the barrel of the gun along Prompto’s lips. The threat of the revolver being forced down his throat again hanging in the air. The omega tried to turn his face away but the alpha just followed his movements, another hand moving to rest on his chest in a fake show of calming. “Oh, don’t cry, little omega, we’re almost done for the day.”

“The day!?” Noctis yelled. “I’ve told you what I know! We’ve been gone for a month with our alphas, things have changed.”

Ardyn laughed. “Oh, you really think you’re still not useful to me? I keep you and old Regis will do just about anything to get his precious son back.” The hand on Prompto’s chest moved up to wrap around his throat. “Now this one, he’s only he’s your body guard’s mate, easily disposable.”

Prompto whimpered and tried to jerk away.

“But he’s also your best friend. I keep him, you’ll do anything I say, won’t you, Noctis.”

Noctis growled and jerked in his bonds. The omega sensing his packmates fear and wanting to comfort him. “Don’t you hurt him.”

“Do as I say and I won’t...well, I will but depends on how much I hurt him.” The gun was pressed to the underside of Prompto’s chin. “Now, you’re going to be taken back to your room and Prompto and I are going to get better acquainted.”

Prompto jerked in the bonds holding him down. _No no no no!_ If Noctis left then he wouldn’t know where he was. He wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on him.

“No! What are you doing? Don’t touch me!” The chair Noctis was strapped to scrapped against the floor and feet shuffled across the ground.

The barrel of the gun moved from Prompto’s throat to press into his shoulder.

_Bang._

Prompto screamed, his body trying to curl into itself but the bonds keeping him in place.

“No! Prompto!”

“Go quietly, Noctis, or,” a knife pressed into his throat, “I give him a nice red smile.”

Prompto whimpered. “No-Noctis.”

“Ok! Ok...I’ll go. Ju-just stop, do-don’t hurt him.”

The blade pressed further into Prompto’s neck, a trickle of blood dripping gown from where it was pressing. “Oh, I’ll hurt him. That you can be sure of, but if you’re good and do as I say maybe I won’t kill him. Take him to his room. Prompto will be joining you in a few hours.”

Noctis was dragged away, much quieter now that the reality of what would happen to his best friend hit him.

The knife was removed once the footsteps fade away and Ardyn moved so that he was pressing into Prompto’s thin form. “Now, little omega, we’re going to have some fun tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
